


sweet dreams (are made of this)

by casfallsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23 coda, Fluff, M/M, snoring, yes snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfallsinlove/pseuds/casfallsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas snores and all Dean wants to do is get some sleep, goddammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams (are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little 8x23 coda. It's fluffy and angst-free, and includes both an elephant and a hippo similie. What more could you want?
> 
> Title from the song of the same name.
> 
> Orginially published on [tumblr](http://mcpadalackles.tumblr.com/post/53381077463).

For the most part, Dean likes Cas’s new humanity.

Really, the once upon a time Angel of the Lord has started swearing now, and there’s nothing more amusing than hearing a crash or a bang from somewhere in the bunker followed by a loud cry of “Oh… _dammit_!” especially when Cas usually looks like he’s just told a nun to go screw herself immediately afterwards, all blushing and guilty and furtive.

Then there’s the television watching. Apparently Cas has decided to remedy his boredom with marathon TV sessions. They’ve got a growing collection of boxsets now, everything from sitcoms to dramas. Dean likes the sitcoms best, purely because he enjoys hearing Cas laugh. The documentaries, not so much, because Cas spends the entire time correcting everything they get even slightly wrong. “I can’t believe you don’t know the _real_ story behind Mona Lisa’s eyebrows,” he says one afternoon, shaking his head in disbelief, and yeah, Dean’s not touching that with a six-foot pole.

Food has become more fun, too (and Dean didn’t think it was _possible_ for him to love eating any more than he already did) because now Cas gets to try stuff. And Dean laughs and laughs when Cas’s face scrunches up with a mouthful of jalapeño, or when he firmly rejects Sam’s offerings of ‘rabbit food’, or when his eyes tear while helping Dean chop onions and he says wildly, “Dean, Dean, I think I’m going blind!” 

(And if Dean perhaps _likes_ the way Cas’s eyelids flutter shut around a mouthful of cherry pie, or a lick of ice cream sundae, or the moan he makes around his spoon of chocolate pudding—well, no one needs to know).

So yeah, generally Dean doesn't mind Cas’s new quirks. But there’s one thing, and one thing only, that he _really_ doesn’t appreciate.

You see, Cas snores.

[[MORE]]He snores like a damn elephant in heat, loud and rumbling and prolonged, and the walls in the bunker are surprisingly thin and Dean would happen to have accidentally put Cas in the room next to his own, wouldn’t he?

So Dean spends a week experimenting with various methods of falling asleep. 

He steals Sammy’s iPod and carefully inserts the headphones, but then he becomes paranoid about accidentally strangling himself with them during the night, and anyway, Sam has the _worst_ taste in music.

He folds his pillow around his head but that’s uncomfortable and does little to muffle the noise.

He purchases some earplugs, but they make everything sound like he’s underwater and, while he knows the bunker is one of the safest places he can be, he doesn't like feeling vulnerable.

He even spends one night sleeping in one of the other rooms, far away from Cas’s, but the mattress is full of springs and it’s unfamiliar and he’s back in his own bed the next evening.

Over breakfast one morning, Sam says, “You look tired."

Dean double-checks that they're the only ones in the room. “You try sleeping in the room next to Cas. Dude snores.”

Sam looks like he wants to laugh but clearly thinks better of it. He sips his coffee and shrugs. “So roll him over.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“You gotta roll him over. Usually people only snore when they’re lying on their back.”

Dean’s not sure what to make of this. The idea mostly horrifies him. “I’m not gonna creep up on Cas while he’s asleep and _roll him over_!”

Sam shrugs again, and god that’s annoying. “Suit yourself.”

That night, Dean finds himself in the open doorway of Cas’s room. 

There’s no way this is gonna work, he thinks as he tiptoes across to the bed. Cas is sprawled across it, on his back, arms at weird angles and hair a mess. He’s wearing a pair of dark boxers and one of Dean’s old t-shirts, and for a second it really hits Dean how _normal_ he looks.

But that’s not what he came in here for (and good God, he wishes he wasn't in here at all). Carefully, he places one hand on Cas’s shoulder and the other on his hip, and gently pushes.

Compliantly, Cas does indeed roll over onto his side, mumbling something incoherent and making little snuffling and snorting sounds as he unconsciously grabs at the blankets, but then his breathing evens out again and, lo and behold, the snoring has ceased.

Dean grins triumphantly, makes a mental note to thank Sam, and pads softly out of the room. 

He’s been back in bed for about thirty minutes before the blissful peace and quiet is interrupted by another almighty snore, and he’s abruptly jerked from his state of _so-very-nearly_ -asleep.

“Dammit, Cas,” he mutters angrily as he stomps back into Cas’s room. Sure enough, he's once more spread-eagled on his back.   


Dean repeats the rolling over thing and then stands there, eyes narrowed, almost daring him to start snoring again.

Two minutes later, Cas’s room sounds like a hippo’s breeding ground and Dean is losing the will to live.

Eventually he realises that there’s only one thing he can do here. He’s exhausted and sleep-deprived and it’s three in the morning, and he sees no other option than to climb onto Cas’s bed and physically stop Cas from rolling over again.

He even gets under the covers because, well, it’s chilly. And he settles down on his own back, top of his arm pressing up between Cas’s shoulder blades, and lets his eyes drift closed.

“Dean? What are you doing?”

It should bother Dean that Cas is awake, that he’s been caught one small step away from spooning his best friend, but it doesn’t. He’s too tired. So he just mumbles, “Your damn snoring, man. I gotta sleep.”

“Oh. Okay.”

And if Dean wakes up the next morning _actually_ spooning Cas, well maybe that’s okay. And if Cas occasionally slips into Dean’s bed, well, that’s all right too. And, y’know, perhaps kissing each other goodnight is also fine.

(As it happens, it doesn’t take Dean long to find a way to tire Cas out so effectively that snoring is the last thing on either of their minds.)


End file.
